


你是我缓缓靠近的启明/All the Stars (Are Closer)

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 虽然下颌隐隐作痛，帝查拉仍然朝着埃里克微笑，噢他肯定会喜欢这个。“你好啊，未婚夫（fiancé），”他学着埃里克的口音嘲道，按下他手铐上的按钮，埃里克仿佛被剪掉提线似的颓然跌落在地。“这他妈最好是个玩笑，”埃里克咆哮，手臂抽搐着试图将自己撑起，他的肌肉脱力，拒不服从。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Stars (Are Closer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869906) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



第一章

 

帝查拉坐在埃里克身旁，脑内思绪万千，他想起当他的母亲回应那男人傲慢粗鲁的问候时，他脸上的表情。

 

王太后话音未落，埃里克的表情即刻被怒火所扭曲。

 

“你只是我名义上的亲属。一如你父亲只是名义上的亲王。”

 

这句话丝毫不能撼动帝查拉，他从小就见识过他母亲的尖刻言辞，但埃里克没有。他所剩下的只有他父亲写在笔记上的寥寥几句话，现在这本笔记在帝查拉手里，其中没有一句话向这男人交代过尼卓布并非皇室血亲，而只是一个被国王和他的太子一起抚养长大的男孩。

 

不过一息之间，拉蒙达便掐熄了埃里克的所有底气，他的决心，他那一开始为帝查拉所见的冷酷算计神情几乎变得癫狂。

 

即便在那之后，埃里克仍然坚持自己是皇室一族，全然不顾他所有的计划和野心都堆铸在一个谎言之上，这未能阻止他挑战帝查拉，因为即便尼卓布并非国王血亲，但他仍然是……正如王太后所说的，名义上的亲王。

 

帝查拉轻揉眼窝，头痛从这里开始发作。

 

帝查拉宣布他计划保住埃里克一命，议事会在愤怒抗议无果后，保持了比怒火更加冷漠的死寂，但帝查拉分寸不让。

 

埃里克值得活下来。他值得一个机会去看看他本应获得的生活。他值得了解他的人民和他的故乡……而不是仅仅一场夕阳。

 

他的那番话……他要求被葬在海里，这些话在帝查拉的胸口撕开一个大洞，唯有在目睹埃里克恢复好转时，这个空洞才会被逐渐填满。

 

“在经过我手之前他是不会醒来的，所以你能不能别在我的实验室里乱转了？”苏睿叱道，目光紧盯着埃里克身体上方不断闪烁的体征图表。

 

“这里静一些，”帝查拉如实回答，苏睿对此轻哼一声。

 

“才怪了，”她嘟哝着，坐在埃里克脚边的一张空转椅上。“我不知道这是不是幻觉，但是我发誓我能够在这里听到议事会长老的怒吼。”

 

“豹女神保佑他们能够消停一会，”帝查拉低声道，苏睿咯咯笑起来，他弯起嘴唇露出小小微笑。

 

她的笑声逐渐消散，化为一片静默，帝查拉能够感觉到他的幼妹在盯着他瞧。

 

“你觉得你这么做是对的吗？”苏睿问。

 

帝查拉抬起头，却发现苏睿的目光停留在埃里克身上。“他想要杀了你。他的确杀了祖历。”

 

这句话翻搅起帝查拉深藏的怒气，他强压下去。祖历早在站出来挡在埃里克面前时就知道自己在做什么……祖历将其视为某种忏悔，他从一开始就不该掩藏这个秘密。

 

“没错，”帝查拉回答，因为没有其他话语供他辩解。

 

“所以为什么我们要救他？”苏睿恳求道，两眼湿润。

 

人们很容易忘记苏睿几乎还是个孩子。她的天分，热情和智慧过分闪耀，让人忽略了她尚且处于这样小的年纪。

 

帝查拉伸出手，等待着，直到她抓住他的手，他露出一个微弱的微笑。

 

“因为这是正确之事，他从一开始就不该被丢弃在那儿，虽然这并非你我的过失，可我们应该纠正父亲曾犯下的错误。”

 

“如果他想再次伤害你呢？”苏睿蹙眉问道。

 

“那么无论你认为他应该受到怎样的惩罚我都不会有异议，如果他真的伤害了我，”他冲着沉着脸的小妹微笑。“我可没有那么脆弱。”

 

苏睿嗤笑，抽手松开他，接着在他的胫骨上踹了一记，帝查拉任由她，吃中这一下是他活该……况且他脚上还踩着她亲手设计的靴子，所以其实并没有多痛。

 

“议事会会想要收押他，”苏睿指出，帝查拉十指交叠。

 

“他们想要把他关进笼子里，但我会给他系上皮带，”他低声道。

 

“你又要去哪里找到能够系住他的皮带？”

 

苏睿严厉的口吻让帝查拉咧嘴笑开。他已经很长时间没有和他的小妹一起设计过什么东西了，但他相信他们能够想出一个解决方案来。

 

*

 

“你是疯了不成？”拉蒙达嘶声道，将帝查拉拽进她的寝殿，以免隔墙有耳。

 

国王顺从地跟了进去，因为就算不择手段他也要避免他母亲的怒火。

 

“我请求您，”帝查拉恳切道，但他的母亲不为所动。

 

“你要救下这个试图杀了你的男人。”

 

“他失败了，”帝查拉低声补充，但拉蒙达立刻打断他。

 

“第二次，他是活生生地挖出了我的心，”她低吼，可她伸出的手却无比温柔，帝查拉倾身贴近她的掌心，她捧住他的脸颊。“我不能呼吸，我看着他杀了你。我看着你死去，而你现在却想要他在我的面前来去自如？你想要我冲他微笑，假装我是多么高兴看到这个杀人犯站在我的眼前？”

 

帝查拉双眼紧闭，她的声音里的痛楚几乎过载到要满溢出来，他后退一步，强迫自己重新呼吸。

 

“我请求您，母亲，我请求您准许我纠正这个错误，这个一开始根本不该发生的错误。”

 

“难道就没有别的办法，只能让他留在这儿？”拉蒙达质问，当帝查拉摇头时，她眯起了眼睛。

 

“他会试图再次伤害你，”她轻声说，她动了动，执意对上他的视线。“他会伤害你，因为他曾经就这么做过，并且不死不休。你要带回家来的就是这样一个男人。你有足够能力保护自己，可苏睿要怎么办？”

 

“别，”帝查拉厉声道，他缓缓吐气，低垂头颅。“请您不要……我知道我现在这么做看上去可能很傻，甚至是自私，但您不在那儿，您没有看到……”他话音渐弱，转过头去。

 

“你看到了什么？”拉蒙达问道，声音轻柔地诱哄他，帝查拉无法拒绝回答。

 

当他回过神来时，已经被他母亲引着坐在了椅子上，双眼阖拢，回忆起当初他恳求他的父亲（baba）才看到的画面。

 

“他的家（D’Jalia ）在一座公寓建筑里，房间里没有人，他父亲的血打湿了地毯。他一无所有，无家可归。您怎么能够让我无视这一切？是的，他做过错事，但他也曾以政府之名行善，我们当年没能找到他时，是那个国家抚养了他！”

 

帝查拉不自觉提高音量，直到那怒吼在他自己的耳畔回响，他畏缩片刻，睁开了眼睛。

 

“我并不期望他会成为圣人，因为他也只是一个普通人，他之前犯下罪行是因为那些环境影响了他。我想要给他一个机会，他能成为一个更好的人。”

 

“他能成为的人，还是你希望他能成为的人？”拉蒙达反问，帝查拉耸耸肩。

 

“随便他选择了哪个，我希望他能够有选择的余地。”

 

他的母亲叹气，走近他，张开双手，他将头靠在她的小腹上，任由她轻抚他的头发。

 

“你现在比以往任何一刻都更像我的儿子，而不是你父亲的儿子，我很害怕，”她轻声说，捧住他的脸。“不要让你的心乱了你。”

 

“就算我误入歧途，也有您将我拉回来，”他说了句俏皮话，这为他赢来一个微弱，破碎的微笑，但无论如何他的母亲还是笑了。

 

“如果事情真到了那一步，那么起码你还有讨价还价的筹码，毕竟你的确将你的美国朋友送走了。议事会比你预计的要更容易发动暴乱，而我已经老得没有办法再掌权了。”

 

帝查拉嗤道，“这么多年来您也没有变老。”

 

“我的确老了，只是你看不出来，”她笑起来，这一次要更加真实。帝查拉再离开之后仍然记着她的笑容。

 

*

 

“你想要一个篡位者行走在我们之中？”

 

帝查拉强忍着没有按住自己的太阳穴，自从他再次坐上王位，这个问题在会议上已经被提出不下十次了，质问的长老来自矿产部落。

 

“他并非篡位者，他拥有挑战王位的权利，而他也的确这么做了，”他耐心解释道，仿佛面对的是一名幼儿，如果长老射向他的锐利视线足以揭示什么的话，很明显她早已明晰这一点了。“他和姆巴库一样都并非篡位者。”

 

姆巴库听到自己的名字时抬起头来，接着失望地皱眉，发现并没有人想要进一步讨论这个话题。贾巴里首领在步入议事室的那一刻就只想着痛痛快快打一场，但随着会议进行的时间愈长，男人显得愈漫不经心起来。

 

“他没有资格留在这里，”河流部落的长老啐道，这让帝查拉迫切怀念起了娜奇雅，最起码有她在的场合能够让她的父亲不那么戏剧化，但她有更重要的事情去做，帝查拉并非愚人，他知道一昧争执只会毁了他们的友谊。他宁愿让娜奇雅停留在朋友的位置，而不是全然的陌生人。

 

“他是我们的血亲，”帝查拉叹息。

 

“他在利用我们的时候可没这么想，”长老回驳道，帝查拉闭上双眼开始从一默数到十。

 

这的确帮助他平静些许，但当他睁开双眼时，姆巴库冲他假笑起来，帝查拉后颈寒毛竖立。

 

“豹子（jaguar ）是坚实的伙伴，但它们也是一群机会主义者，我会在邀请它们进入你家之前仔细考虑清楚。”姆巴库说道

 

鸦雀无声。帝查拉对他怒目而视，他能够看到姆巴库嘴角得逞的笑容。

 

“当然了我只是在开玩笑。不然我为什么要坐在这里和哈努曼讨论猫科动物？我宁愿和他讨论木头的问题。”

 

坐在姆巴库身后的门德拉低下头来，“贾巴里部落十分抱歉。我们的会议一般是在私下举行。”

 

姆巴库冲着他的幼弟皱眉。“我们什么时候开过会？”

 

“这就是我的意思（ **Exactly** ），”门德拉回道，面无表情，帝查拉得强忍住大笑的冲动……可当姆巴库再度开口时，他立刻就没了笑意。

 

“如果你要是贾巴里人，这事情就简单多了。要么你取他性命，要么你娶他回家。这样一来就算他杀了你也无法篡位，因为你的继位者会是下一代子孙而不是他。”

 

“你疯了吗？”拉蒙达声音拔高，荡出回响，和之前她同帝查拉说过的话如出一辙。

 

“荒诞之极，”通商部落的长老叫道，而河流部落的长老的目光快要在姆巴库身上烧出洞来，后者显得极为自得。

 

“当然了，如果您陛下不屑于做这种事……”

 

“我接受。”

 

帝查拉不假思索，脱口而出，而即便整个议事会都炸开了锅，他也没办法收回成命了。

 

娜奇雅离开之后，他设想自己会另娶他人，延续后代，但现在也是时候改变了，显然这个改变由国王开始简直再好不过。

 

*

 

苏睿瞪着帝查拉，“我不知道我到底应该对哪件事情生气，”她抱怨着转过身去。“你认真的？”

 

“和他结婚？不。唤醒他？依旧不，但还是这么做吧，”帝查拉说道，他趋近埃里克，将振金手铐扣紧在后者的手腕上。

 

苏睿翻了个白眼，按下按钮，埃里克即刻转醒。

 

他的左拳砸中帝查拉的下颚，两人一同栽倒在地，埃里克挣扎着试图站起身，但双腿却拒绝支撑他，帝查拉被他压在身下，埃里克眯起眼，嘴唇抽搐，大声咆哮起来。

 

“他妈的搞什么？”

 

虽然下颌隐隐作痛，帝查拉仍然朝着埃里克微笑，噢他肯定会喜欢这个。

 

“你好啊，未婚夫（fiancé），”他学着埃里克的美国口音嘲道，按下他手铐上的按钮，埃里克仿佛被剪掉提线似的颓然跌落在地。

 

“这他妈最好是个玩笑，”埃里克咆哮，手臂抽搐着试图将自己撑起，但他的肌肉脱力，拒不服从。

 

“按你们美国人的说法，直至死亡才能将我们二人分开，”帝查拉讥讽，埃里克的怒火更加使他的愉悦激增，因为他还活着，而帝查拉还有机会修补他的父亲在保护族人时犯下的过错。

 

“有本事站直别动，我保证在你他妈反应过来之前我就能让死亡把我们两个分开，”埃里克厉声道。

 

“这些话留着新婚夜再说吧，”苏睿顶了他一句，帝查拉仰起头，发现她的炯炯目光落在他们二人身上。“现在从我哥哥身上滚起来，否则我就要亲手射死你。”

 

这个开始对他们来说简直绝妙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：暴力可不是调情，埃里克，你可长点儿心吧！

“我他妈的要杀了你，”埃里克怒火中烧，而帝查拉只不过翻开他手中报告的另一页，看似毫不在意另一个男人的存在。

屏障突然发出嘶鸣爆裂声，帝查拉挑起一边眉头，仍然不抬头看他。奖励负面行为可不是什么好事……况且在没有帝查拉的准许下，埃里克无法挣脱苏睿的科技，而眼下帝查拉十分满足于放置埃里克，好让他完成文书工作。

他没料到会这么早就用上手铐，但介于埃里克早先试图扼死他的举动，他决定目前最好给他们两人一点分开的时间……或者至少让埃里克尽可能地远离他的办公室。

倒不是说这样就能够熄灭埃里克的怒火。

“你不能永远将我囚禁在这里，”埃里克咆哮，帝查拉叹息，抬起头看向另一个男人，对上埃里克愤怒的瞪视，他的五指紧握成拳。

“我不会把你囚禁在这里。屏障只会在我工作的时候阻止你的攻击，”他解释道，冷静面对埃里克的嗤笑。

“所以我可以就这么离开？”他问道。

帝查拉示意敞开的大门。“请便。但手铐不会允许你走得太远。”

“致命吗？”埃里克文。帝查拉摇头，这似乎是埃里克一直等待的答复，因为他下一秒就抬腿迈过大门走向前厅，丝毫没有为长廊两旁肃立的朵拉侍卫队停下脚步。

帝查拉注视着埃里克的背影，即便他的身形紧绷，也仍然显出了一点跛行的痕迹。

但他仍然在向前走，帝查拉太了解他有多么骄傲，所以他只是坐着，即便埃里克的脚步踉跄，双腿无以为继，只能颓然跌坐在地上以手掌和膝盖支撑自己。

“需要帮忙吗，吾爱？”帝查拉扬声道，而他得到了一根竖起的中指作为答复，但埃里克显然不满足于此。

“滚开去死，”他喊了回去，声音愈发虚弱，一面继续试图挣开手铐，虽然他离开帝查拉越远，手铐就越会消耗他的力量。

“傲慢的家伙，”奥可耶嗤道，她走来办公室的路上全程目睹了埃里克的溃败。

“你也可以滚了，女士，”埃里克厉声道，他攀着墙壁勉强站直了。

“长者为先，”奥可耶回驳道，埃里克顿住脚步，冲她皱起眉头，因为当他选择屈服并且往帝查拉的方向走去时，她也跟着放慢脚步以配合他的步速。“简直就像在看着一直小羚羊。除了可爱之外毫无用处，”她冷淡地评价。

“嘿，这算是调情吗，因为我现在感觉自己像站在黑寡妇面前的最后一只蜘蛛。”

“黑寡妇蜘蛛可能比她更友善，”帝查拉笑着站起来迎接奥可耶，埃里克瘫回到那张他早就据为己有的沙发上。

“你那滴水兽似的未婚夫就蹲在后面，我们能够正常交谈吗？”奥可耶问道，完全没有压低自己的声音，但埃里克并没有被这句嘲讽激起任何反应，他蜷在沙发上，翻身背对他们，这是他的刻意为之，并且在他自己看来，是一个侮辱他们的举动。

“无论如何他都会在议事会上发现的，”帝查拉指出，这既是对将军的许可，也是一个问题。如果议事会讨论的信息过分敏感，那么埃里克就不能参加了。

奥可耶理解地颔首，坐在帝查拉示意她的座位上。

“有一条来自姆巴库的消息，”她开口，保持绝对冷漠，帝查拉靠在座椅上，请她继续说下去。“他很抱歉无法参加你们的盛大婚礼……”埃里克对此冷哼一声，奥可耶无视他。“……尽管他建议你在新婚之夜自备缰绳，以免血溅当场。”

冷哼变成一阵笑声，帝查拉翻了个白眼。

“他可以放心了，我的婚约者会四肢齐全地回到豹女神的怀抱。”

“所以你究竟是真的想再捅我一刀，还是在含沙射影？”

“这是不言自明的，”奥可耶说，埃里克只转过一点点角度，足够让他瞪着她。

帝查拉叹息，重新吸引了他的将军的注意力。

“美国人要求你将他转交给他们，因为他是他们的人，”她继续道，帝查拉早就料到这个。

“他是瓦坎达的血脉，国王的配偶。他们真的以为我们会就这么冲动地将他交出去吗？”

“他们关心的不是这个。他们只想看看能够从我口中撬出多少来。我知道的秘密太多了，而瓦坎达只露出了冰山一角，”埃里克低声说，仍然不愿意交付他的全部注意力。

“无论如何，你都是死人了，而死人不会说话，”奥可耶指出。

“当我马上就是皇家妻管严的时候，这句话可不太有说服力。”

“这是能够将你从议事会手中救出来的唯一方法，还是你宁愿被关押起来，被所有人遗忘？”

这句话勾起了埃里克的注意力，但他并不看向奥可耶，虽然这句威胁正出自她口，取而代之地，他将目光放在帝查拉身上，冷酷且致命。

“不如试试看，这些手铐的确很不方便，但我还可以忍受，”埃里克轻声说，他的声音中带着沉默。“试着把我关起来，我会把这个地方他妈的在你眼前烧光。”

帝查拉屈起手指，愤怒在他的太阳穴突突直跳。“这是威胁？”

“这是承诺，”埃里克回答，稳稳地看着他。

帝查拉舌尖上的回答呼之欲出，但他咽了下去，转而摊开手掌求和，无视了奥可耶落在他身上的好奇目光。

他记得埃里克上一次的眼神，充满决心，顺从，但更多的还是恐惧。

死亡对于埃里克来说意味着解脱，以至于他将死亡无限理想化，帝查拉不确定他是否会理解这一点。

“你是个问题，”奥可耶说，她的双眼十分平静，注视着帝查拉。“但你是瓦坎达的问题。如果美国人要得到你，那么他们得先经过我们这一关。每一个瓦坎达人都不会流落他乡，他们会被和祖先一同埋葬，无论死活，你都属于我们。”

“这句话真是又温暖又柔软，”埃里克嘲道，奥可耶冲他亮出牙齿，甚至有点像一个微笑。

*

埃里克学得很快。在第三次被手铐折磨到脱力跪倒在地时，他似乎终于摸到了这个保护机制所能容忍的最大距离在哪里。他保持在边缘距离探索整个房间，仿佛某种猫科动物，这样的画面总是会让帝查拉微笑。

埃里克很危险，但他同样也很有趣，帝查拉并不会因为他的死亡而欢欣鼓舞。

“你作业做完了没？”埃里克怒气冲冲地问，而帝查拉只是签下面前这张纸，接着从旁边一大摞中抽出了另一张出来。“你就不无聊吗？”

“不，我不无聊，”帝查拉回答，继续阅读提案中另一部分关于通商部落的安保变化。这件事他需要和奥可耶共议，但他本人并不觉得增加帐篷中的振金密度以加强被激活的防雨罩有什么问题……但棘手的是他需要控制输出振金的数量。如果埃里克教会过他什么的话，那就是他最大的威胁可能正潜伏在他的眼前。

“操，”埃里克呻吟着，从沙发上滚下来，刻意控制着面朝下着地。接着他立刻用双手和脚趾将自己撑起来。直到反复多次之后帝查拉才意识到他正在观察这个男人做俯卧撑，仿佛这比他手中无意识摩挲的文件要更加重要似的。

帝查拉强迫自己将目光重新放在文件上，错过了埃里克得意洋洋的微笑。

*

埃里克一屁股坐在他们允许他落座的位置上，自上而下地俯视姆巴库。贾巴里的首领面无表情地回敬他同样的眼神，没有牵动一块肌肉，直到埃里克移开目光。帝查拉得强忍住翻白眼的冲动看着这两位成年人。曼德拉显然无所顾忌，他用力翻了个白眼，帝查拉很确定这样只会让他眼睛痛。

“听说你不会来看我结婚，”埃里克对姆巴库说。“不能说你是我喜欢的款，但是我能看出来为什么你会嫉妒。”

“如果我被逼同你结合，我宁愿把自己喂给哈努曼……”

“毒舌，但我仍然听到了嫉妒，”埃里克打断他。

“一块接一块，从我的眼球开始，”姆巴库继续说下去。“或者我的耳朵，这样我就不用听你的嘴说话了。”

埃里克为此像一条蛇一样跪坐着探出身子，接着才变回正常人坐在椅子上。

“我的嘴绝妙无比……不信的话去问你的国王。”

“请你别问，”曼德拉叹道，而姆巴库才刚刚张口，很有可能就是要这么问。

帝查拉叹息，从他们的交谈中转过身来。

“我感觉被骗婚了，”他评论道，皱眉发现奥可耶对此嗤之以鼻。

“没有人骗你。你只是被他的漂亮脸蛋迷惑了的傻瓜。而我是个傻瓜才会相信你是因为娜吉雅的事情才太过分心没有注意到这个几乎每一次见面都在试图谋杀你的人，”她回答，她的目光甚至没有碰到过帝查拉。“或者这就是为什么你会接受姆巴库的挑战。你从来不会接受失败，而他的确打败过你一次。”

“就那一次，因为我情绪失控了，”帝查拉反驳。

“请保持在一次就好。我不愿意承认那些花在你身上的训练时间都是白费，”她回答，嘴唇微微抽动。“虽然我听说他曾经打过一个黑寡妇，所以也许是我对你的期望太高了。”

帝查拉想要回答，但第一位长老已经来了，他得咬住舌尖才能让自己表现得尽量得体一些。

*

“好吧，这还挺有意思的，”埃里克笑道，帝查拉将他从会议室推了出去，将那些大声呼喊留在了身后。

“我在试图拯救你，你一定得这么自取其辱吗？”帝查拉咆哮。

埃里克耸耸肩，伸了个懒腰，接着抓了抓肚子。“我总得找点事情消磨时间。你的热脸贴冷屁股政策一点也不好玩。”

“你认为我已经原谅你了？”帝查拉质问，踏进埃里克的私人空间，足以赢得另一个男人的注意力，他直起身，略偏过头，好让他能够俯视帝查拉。“你杀死了那个除去我的血亲之外唯一一个能够让我称之为父亲的人。你唾弃我们的传统，烧毁我们的传承，威胁我的家人，”帝查拉吐出一口气，退开半步，张开双臂。“我没有原谅你，我也不会忘记这一切。”

“我猜这样我们差不多就扯平了，”埃里克说，这句话中没有任何他平常语调所饱含的嘲讽意味，帝查拉颔首认可，接着再次迈开步伐。

他们离扯平还差很远，但以眼还眼并不会为他们带来任何喜悦。

“你说过你很无聊，”帝查拉说，埃里克看向他。

“自从你把这玩意儿拷上之后我一直在这么说，”埃里克指出，晃了晃手腕，仿佛帝查拉压根没有注意到他的手铐似的。

“跟我来，我们来看看要怎么解决这个问题，”帝查拉回答，无视了后者对此发出的小声嘀咕，而是领着埃里克来到了训练室。

“除了跟着你我也没有其他选择，”埃里克更像是自言自语地嘟哝。

*

当帝查拉带他走进朵拉侍卫们如同洞穴般的训练场地时，埃里克挑起一边眉头。

这里十分空旷，只设置了一个大的对练场地，而其他训练设施都被妥善保管，只有经过奥可耶或者王室的命令才能被取出，但帝查拉并不觉得他需要其他工具才能达到自己的目的。

埃里克抓住了被扔过来的绑带和手套，帝查拉裹好双手时，埃里克已经撕开了手套里密封的牙套包装了。

当帝查拉看向他时，他亮出了牙齿，但帝查拉并不打算让自己被激怒，他只是扔掉自己的手套将它们踢到一边去，接着向前一步。

他们两个都需要这个，否则他绝对会做一些让自己后悔的事情。

他伸出胳膊，接着惊讶地发现埃里克同样踏进一步，两人撞了撞拳头。

他深呼吸，接着退开，感觉到手铐对他的命令做出了回应，缩减了对于埃里克力量的控制，另一个人也一定感觉到了，因为他咧嘴一笑，挥出了第一拳。

帝查拉弓身避开，对准他的小腹攻击，但埃里克料到了他的动作，他扭身以一记狠辣的反手击中帝查拉，血流到了他的嘴里。

疼痛使得黑豹在帝查拉的血液中咆哮，他抓住埃里克的胳膊将他拉近，这一次埃里克没能躲过他的攻击。

他的膝盖狠狠撞上了埃里克的小腹，足够让他喘不过气来，埃里克发出的声音让他想要咆哮。他想念这个，他想念纯粹为了战斗的快感而战斗，并且不必手下留情，他敢打赌埃里克一定也很想念这个，毕竟这三个月来他一直游手好闲，只能跟在他屁股后头打转。

他弹跳着拉开距离，埃里克直起身，当帝查拉冲他招手时，他的双眼晶亮。

他躲开的第一拳，却没有躲开埃里克。

这个男人带着火车一样的冲劲撞上他，两人一起摔在地上。

帝查拉扭过身，冲着埃里克咧嘴一笑，接着狠狠地用头顶撞他，叫他自己都头晕了一瞬，两人同时找回了方向。

他不确定他们什么时候陷入了这场全力以赴的对打，但这可能是因为埃里克认为被打掉牙套之后他就能够用上牙齿咬了。

当两人缠斗成一团的时候，刺耳的警报声响了起来，两人立刻摆出防御姿势，准备面对攻击，却发现是奥可耶站在两人面前，而苏睿站在将军的身后偷看，她的双眼大睁，注视着帝查拉用血迹斑斑的手抹掉脸上的汗水。

“如果您二位已经打完了的话，”奥可耶拧眉瞥向埃里克，后者正像个疯子似的笑不停，虽然他的眼睛被打肿，下巴颏儿不住往下淌血。“也许你们会想要坐下来好好谈谈，不要让苏睿再受到任何创伤了。”

“为什么男人都是这样？”苏睿质问，当她的目光扫向帝查拉和埃里克时，国王不安地挪动了一下。

“只是无害的调情罢了，公主，”埃里克得意地笑起来，苏睿回敬以一个丝毫不让帝查拉惊讶的中指，虽然她投向他的沉思目光让他的皮肤刺痛。

“埃里克需要途径来发泄力气，”帝查拉解释道，尽可能保持无辜表情，虽然他站立的时间越长，他肩头那个咬痕就抽痛得越厉害。

苏睿只是哼了一声，跟着将军离开了房间。

“别以为这样就会让我喜欢你了，”埃里克嘟哝着打破沉默。

帝查拉戳了戳他正在愈合的嘴唇。“豹女神保佑，”他笑起来，察觉到埃里克在转过身前小小地弯起了嘴角。

他确信苏睿肯定会向母亲汇报这件事，但即便是母亲即将到来的说教也无法熄灭他胸中熊熊燃烧的希望之火。

他几乎能够感觉到这是一个突破，或者这只是脑震荡带来的后遗症……埃里克无论在哪个方面都是个硬脑袋。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

帝查拉用中指抵着嘴唇，目光投向办公室另一头。他模糊察觉到埃里克正坐在他通常占据的那个角落读书，他手中捧着的资料来自苏睿，帝查拉并不担心。他的思绪停留在议事会，以及下一次讨论关于要如何处置瓦卡比以及跟随他的族人的会议。

瓦卡比是他亲如手足的朋友，而现在议事会却要求帝查拉像对待陌生人一样对他进行审判。

瓦卡比的双重背叛不止伤害了帝查拉，伤害了奥可耶，以及她部下的侍卫……他还伤害了他们的家庭。

奥可耶对此一言不发，但帝查拉足够了解她，每当有人提起瓦卡比时，他都能够察觉到她抿起的嘴唇，绷紧的肌肉，被悲伤和愤怒所席卷。

帝查拉拨动着他的奇莫由串珠，目光再次扫过埃里克，接着启动私密屏幕，防止另一个男人能够偷听到他的通话。

串珠嗡鸣着，讯号穿过瓦坎达，联通至娜吉雅处，但帝查拉手腕上弹出的画面却让他出乎意料。

“史塔克先生？”

史塔克猛地跳起来，画面抖动着，帝查拉看到男人睁大的双眼。

“老天，你是想把我吓出心脏病吗？”史塔克气急败坏，“而且我告诉过你我的名字叫托尼，一般叫我史塔克先生的……好吧，你知道那些人，”史塔克……不，托尼顿了顿，眯起眼看向帝查拉。“她故意设计好让你这么做的？我还以为她只是想拿这玩意儿分散我的注意力。”

帝查拉嗤了一声，露出微笑，一面听着男人喋喋不休着他猜想中娜吉雅的极大背叛。他最近没什么机会联系托尼，但现在见到他之后，帝查拉确定事情有了变化。他曾经紧绷的唇线和遮掩的动作一扫而空，转而变为了帝查拉经常在苏睿身上看到的那种过度兴奋状态。

“你就不能让他说句话吗？”娜吉雅熟悉的声音插了进来，她出现在了托尼身旁，冲他微笑，帝查拉为着她的面容而心跳漏拍。“陛下，”她问候道，在帝查拉翻白眼时大笑起来。

“我会想知道为什么你要用串珠贿赂托尼吗？”他问，无视了她的称呼。

“这不是贿赂……”托尼皱起眉，同时娜吉雅打断他。

“我们发现这是唯一能够保持让他不再试图和苏睿一起建造秘密实验室的方法。”

托尼像被打湿的猫一样嘶声反驳，“大家都知道了就不是秘密实验室。”

“只要你们不继续，那就根本什么也不是，”娜吉雅反击。

远处有人呼叫她的名字，娜吉雅连再见也没说就再次离开了。

“她居然真的以为自己能阻止我们建造实验室，”托尼嘲道，而帝查拉压根不想和这个话题有任何关系……虽然他的确默默提醒自己要注意一下苏睿。他此时最不需要的就是有其他人再鼓动她。

“你还好吗？”帝查拉问，托尼笑起来。

“我快好了，”他老实回答，接着又一道声音插了进来。

“先生在我的遵嘱下一直保持着睡眠和饮食规律。”

帝查拉惊讶地眨眼……他认出了那个声音，他在苏睿的实验室的某个迷你装置上听到过这个声音。

“真是多谢你插话了，贾维斯，”托尼嘟哝。

“贾维斯？”帝查拉问，这次托尼露出的笑容简直像是要把脸都笑裂开。

“你妹妹和我组合简直无敌，所以我猜我能够为你引荐贾维斯了，排在罗迪之后我最好的朋友，因为他们都超级戏剧化，而且我有个评分系统。”

“作为您创造的AI，我真心地相信我应该排在罗兹上尉之前，”贾维斯插话道，托尼翻了个白眼。

“自己跟罗迪说去，”他小声嘀咕，但语调却更加柔和，接着他将注意力转回到帝查拉身上，表情不变。“说真的，你的妹妹简直是人间宝物，如果我不是太害怕让她碰到小辣椒并且激起她统治世界的欲望的话，我绝对会为了娶她跟你打上一架。”

帝查拉为这句话微笑，看到有其他人承认夸赞苏睿的价值总是让他愉快。

“所以我听说我马上就要祝贺你了？”托尼问道，帝查拉甚至不必猜是谁把这个消息告诉他的。

“我的确要结婚了，”他确认道，目光闪烁着看向埃里克，后者仍然埋头看书。他再次看向托尼，那男人皱眉。

“我不想扫你的兴，但这真的安全吗？罗迪稍微查了一下，就这么说吧，我在不穿战甲的情况下绝对不会想对上你的未婚夫。”

这份关心触动了帝查拉，他十分庆幸在处理好之前发生那一切的扫尾工作后，他得以和托尼建立起友谊。

“这很复杂，但这是最好的选择，”他承认道，托尼妥协了一点。

“只要你这么说的话，”他耸肩，视线转向一边。“我得走了，先把你还回去。”

“很高兴能再和你聊天，”帝查拉微笑，托尼扬起下巴，仿佛他压根没想到帝查拉会喜欢和他说话似的。

男人得意地晃动着，“我也是。”

片刻后，娜吉雅重新出现，帝查拉冲她微笑。

“你又做什么了？”她弯起嘴角问道。

“我就不能单纯只是想和我最好的朋友说说话吗？”他控诉，看着她仰头笑起来。

“不你不能，尤其是当你应该对你的婚约者展开追求的时候，”她指出，帝查拉猜想她是如何能够轻松地说出这件事的。

“与其说是展开追求，不如说是谨慎策划，”他叹气。

“好在他够英俊，”娜吉雅戏谑道，帝查拉承认，他不太能够对她说出这个优点。

“他们开始讨论关于瓦卡比的惩罚了，”他低声说，娜吉雅脸上的愉快表情立刻消失得无影无踪。“监禁，或是流放，但我不想选其中任何一种。虽然他选择背叛我，但这并没有触犯法律。当埃里克已经成为了国王，我回来继续形式上来说还未结束的挑战时，他跟随了他。他只是选择了埃里克而已。”

“我不明白你为什么能够这么冷静，”娜吉雅皱眉，“他手刃了我们的族人。”

“埃里克也是，而他的惩罚则是余生都要陪伴在我身旁，”帝查拉叹息，用空闲的那只手揉搓太阳穴。

娜吉雅对此轻哼一声，眉毛拧在一块，“你想怎么做？”

帝查拉耸肩，“我想……”他话音逐渐微弱。“我想成为一个明智的国王，我想当我回顾我的统治时能够感到骄傲。我不想让他们变成另一个被掩埋的秘密，但如果我将他们流放出去作为间谍，那么我们的边境将无人守卫。”

“那就不流放他们……最起码不要流放出瓦坎达境外，”娜吉雅建议，她的嘴唇弯曲露出一个冷酷的讥笑，帝查拉的眼睛微微睁大，他明白她的言外之意。

“姆巴库永远也不会同意，”他皱眉，陷入沉思，因为老实说，姆巴库很有可能会因为仅仅为了和他唱反调而选择同意。“我得设下限制令来确保他们安全。他们仍然是我的族人。”

“那就让他们去做大使，你已经知道了姆巴库反对你。贾巴里人必然会进攻。他在那里所造成的破坏不会比现在更大了。”

“你什么时候变得如此明智？”帝查拉问她，露出一个小小微笑，娜吉雅没有笑。她紧紧盯着他。

“杀人魔那件事，你确定了吗？”她问，帝查拉移开目光，不去看她脸上渴切的神情。

“我不确定，但我非做不可，我需要赎罪。”

“为了一件并非你亲手造成的罪孽。你给自己判下了无期徒刑，”她指出。

帝查拉低头，“他值得活下来，值得被释放自由。我无法改变过去的事情，但至少我能给他这个。”

“即便要牺牲你自己的幸福？”娜吉雅质问。

帝查拉对她微笑，“这是我的责任。”

娜吉雅审视他，还以一个迟疑的微笑。“这就是为什么我能如此自豪地称你为我的国王。”

那之后，通讯继续了片刻就被切断了，当帝查拉看向埃里克时，男人冲着他皱眉，接着在碰到帝查拉的目光后，埃里克立刻垂下视线，继续专注手中的读物。

 

*

 

帝查拉注视着埃里克的嘴唇扭曲成苦涩的咆哮口型，后者看着他头上的屏幕。

针对帝查拉置地建造的交流中心发生过数次抗议，人们将其与弗格森*曾经发生过的动乱相比较。

是苏睿引起了他们对此事的注意，帝查拉看着她，看着她抱住自己，目光死死盯着那块屏幕。

埃里克走远了几步，帝查拉几乎能够感觉到男人在走动时，他紧绷的身体所散发出的愤怒。

“他们怎么能……？”苏睿摇头，帝查拉第一次看到她说不出话来。

“这叫‘种族歧视’，公主，”埃里克嘲道。“当你生长的土地上充斥着颜色跟你一样的人是一回事。而对于我们其他人来说，现实才是狗屎。你被枪杀，被人搞，如果你足够幸运，他们找不到任何其他罪名钉在你身上的话，你家里会得到一笔封口费。”

帝查拉的目光回到屏幕上，图片中横死街头的尸体，以及血。

他咬着牙转移视线，眨了眨刺痛的双眼，当他再次看向屏幕时，埃里克看着他。

“你以为我只是来利用你们，而那才是我试图要解决的问题，”他吼道，“我爸尽他所能地保证我安全，但他死了之后我只能接受这套体系。我们只有互相照看彼此，让年纪更小的埋下头，天黑之后不要出门，看到街上有车慢下来的时候赶紧跑，如果是警车的话就跑快点，即便你什么事也没做。”

“你要做的是统治世界，”帝查拉厉声反驳。“你不会解决任何问题；你想让所有人感受和你一样的痛苦。你不是要求用资金建造一个安全的地方保护他们。你要用武器挑起战争，而战争一视同仁。”

“最起码我在做！”埃里克咆哮，他的怒火之下掩盖着最原始的痛苦，帝查拉几乎能够尝到它。

他没有继续争执，而是闭上眼，手臂交叠在桌上，因为这不能解决任何问题。

“你想让我怎么做？”他问，苏睿看着他们两个。“我不会让你仅仅为了复仇而去攻击别人，但我能帮忙……我在试着帮忙。”

埃里克瞪着他，目光闪烁，重新看向屏幕。“给孩子们建一个更安全的地方，像我那样的小孩不会有任何依靠。大些的孩子不会相信你……因为你这辈子得到的每一件东西都要付出代价，但小的那些，他们还没有学会不信任你……”

这句话里藏着故事，帝查拉并不确定他有胆量问出口。

“在老人们试图改善的地方帮助他们，”埃里克补充道，帝查拉点头，他能做到这个。

“他们可以去做些东西，”苏睿插嘴，挺直了身体接受两人的注意力。“他们一直提起的问题之一就是失业。如果我们能够建立公司的话就能解决这个，给他们点东西去做。”

埃里克点点头，嘴唇弯起一个小的弧度，帝查拉的胃里拧了起来，因为这个表情是真的，他甚至能够透过这个表情看到那个原本有机会成为另一个人的埃里克。

“这才叫个点子，”他夸道，苏睿皱眉，不确定她是否想要这句称赞。

“我们还需要保护，”帝查拉说，“我相信会有许多间谍愿意借这次机会重新回到岗位上。”

埃里克冲他皱眉，“你认真的？你不是在跟我胡开玩笑的？”他质问。

帝查拉摊开手，“这件事要经过议事会，但我看不出有不通过的理由，”他回答，“你是国王的伴侣，你提出了能够使瓦坎达与外界世界联系加强的建议。既然你下令了，那么我会尽我所能达成你的愿望。”

“就像是求偶礼物，”苏睿指出，埃里克睁大眼睛。

“噢，”他低声说，冲着地板怒目而视。“酷，”他补充道，接着背对着他们，继续专注在屏幕上。

在他背后，苏睿翻了个白眼，接着凑上前去把他挤开，重新站到自己原来的位置上。

埃里克冲她皱眉，但苏睿纹丝不动，为此埃里克的表情柔和了些许，帝查拉笑起来。

起码这是个开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：2014年8月9日，美国密苏里州弗格森镇，非裔青年迈克尔·布朗（Michael Brown）在没有携带武器的情况下遭遇白人警察达伦·威尔逊（Darren Wilson）枪击身亡。这一惨剧随即引发了当地大规模抗议活动。


	4. Chapter 4

帝查拉早就知道偏执不化是埃里克的性格之一，但他从未见过他的这一面，直到他们允许男人接触对外援助中针对青少年的那部分。

他已经两天没见过埃里克了，帝查拉猜想男人是否意识到了他的缺席，或是两人之间的距离早就远远超过的手铐的限制范围。

帝查拉站在控制室外偷觑，接着他倚在门框上，微笑起来，看着埃里克和屏幕中的年轻女孩交谈。

“我对天发誓我当时差点就要暴揍那个蠢货一顿，但是我接着想起你说过的那些话，所以我去了中心，”女孩解释道，当埃里克咧嘴笑起来时，她脸上的怒容稍微缓和了一点。

“所以你没把他揍趴下？”埃里克问，女孩脸上狡黠的表情惹得他笑起来。

“我是说，我先去的中心。但那家伙第二天还在附近晃荡，嘴里不干不净的，那就不能怪我了。狠揍了他的蠢屁股一顿，还他妈踢了一脚，”她露出牙齿，笑着假装挥舞拳头。

“中心的人对你还行？”埃里克问。

女孩点头，头发随着动作摇晃。“是啊，他们挺好。总比在街头流落要好，你知道？而且我还告诉他们，如果他们还敢轻举妄动的话，你会回来狠狠教训他们一顿，因为你勾搭上国王当糖心爹地的时候都还没有忘了我们。”

帝查拉的眉毛高高挑起，因为他还不知道埃里克仍然和他原来街区上的孩子保持联系，但这不无道理。

“他不是我的糖心爹地，”埃里克气急败坏。

女孩竖起三根手指，挨个列出她的证据。“他比你老，他比你有钱，而且他还给你买东西。他绝对是你的糖心爹地，但是我猜他们那儿肯定恐同恐得要死，你是怎么钓上那唯一一个脸好看还不介意屈就你的人的？”

“首先，他的年纪已经够当你爸爸了……”

“语义学上的爸爸，”女孩嗤道。“又不是说我真的会去约会他，但是我有眼睛好吗？伊德瑞斯·艾尔巴*大概够当我的爷爷了，但我还是会整天看着他发花痴。”

“其次，”埃里克继续说，“他们也不恐同。他们只在乎你够不够强大，而我才不要屈就（口交）任何人。”

女孩盯着他，“所以你才老是这么欲求不满吗？”

“再见阿内卡，”埃里克愤愤道，阿内卡露出得意微笑，接着屏幕熄灭了。

“你打算继续潜伏在那儿一整天，还是你想做什么？”埃里克质问，帝查拉挺直脊背。

“我没有潜伏，”他辩驳道。

“你刚才明明站在那儿偷听我说话，”埃里克指出。

“我只是打算来见见我的婚约者，”帝查拉回击，埃里克张了张嘴，但奥可耶抢断了他说话的机会。

“请你带走他。他已经四十八小时没有睡觉了，并且只离开过一次去洗澡吃饭，”她抱怨道，当埃里克瞪着他的时候，她回以一个阴森的目光。“如果你再不带走他，我不能保证我们为了维持他的安全和健康会做些什么。”

“我是个他妈的成年人了，我知道我的极限在哪里，”埃里克皱眉。

“她指的是让你安全健康地离她们远点，”帝查拉指出。

“你给我们的名单上的每一个孩子你都联系过了，他们都很安全，而且只要他们仍处于我们间谍的监护之下，他们会持续安全，”奥可耶对埃里克脸上抗议的表情说道。“和国王走吧，你已经做成很多事情了。就算你回来之后它们也不会消失的。”

埃里克阴着脸，视线落在帝查拉手里拿着的毯子上。“我们是要去野餐还是怎么？”他质问，虽然这并不是同意，但起码也是一个进步。

“你等着看就知道了，”帝查拉弯起嘴角，他冲着朵拉侍卫颔首示意，带着埃里克离开房间，当埃里克伸展筋骨时，帝查拉的目光落在了男人被动作拉高的衣衫，不经意捕捉到他脊柱的弧度。

他立刻收回目光，但还不够快，如果阿由嘴角的小小笑意代表了什么的话。

 

埃里克安静地跟在帝查拉身后，他们进入建筑物的地下结构，帝查拉察觉到当埃里克认出他们前进的方向时，肌肉绷紧了，但男人什么话也没说。

这里空无一人，只留下了帝查拉请求进行协助的那群孩子，当埃里克看到他们时，举止间的敌意立刻消减了不少。

“我们真的又要来一遍？”他问。

“这次会不一样，”帝查拉回答，躺在坑里等待着，接着埃里克也学着他躺下来，帝查拉示意孩子们靠近。

埃里克狐疑地接过他们送上的药水，但还是饮下了，帝查拉看着孩子们用沙土将他覆盖，接着他也饮下经过基因改造的心形草，闭上了双眼。

他睁开眼时，站在了公寓大楼里，他在幻觉里见过，也亲眼见到过。

尼卓布坐在地毯上望向他，帝查拉双眼刺痛，他跪倒在地，俯下身，额头紧紧贴在地面上。他幼时也曾为他的叔叔哀悼过……怀念着那个让他微笑，并从未将他视为王子的男人。

有人抽气，帝查拉不确定那是谁。

“我请求您原谅我父亲的行为，原谅您的儿子所遭受的苦难。我不知道。如果我知道的话，我不会将他留在那里，但我知道我将践行我的承诺，我会像对待巴斯特女神一样对待他。他曾经犯下过错误，但我也是。”

有人抚摸他的头，帝查拉抬起目光，看到尼卓布的面孔，他快活地微笑着，眼泪却不断滑落。

“你长大了，”尼卓布轻声说，帝查拉嘴唇颤抖。他用手抹过左眼，毫不意外地发现他的脸上也有水迹。

埃里克盯着他们，帝查拉的目光对上他的，他对父子二人说道。

“我很抱歉你被困在了这儿，但我……”他话音渐消，接着公寓墙壁开始龟裂。“我花了点功夫找到了你的尸体，它得到了应有的尊重。无论你的行径，你都该得到你应有的尊重。我想让你回家，”最后一句话时，天空裂开两瓣，他们脚下的大地也消失了。

接着他们站在了熟悉的土地上，至少对他来说是熟悉的，埃里克和尼卓布静静地环视周围，两人的目光都落在了豹神树上。

帝查拉后退一步，他的父亲走了过来，眼里蓄满了泪水。

尼卓布没有给那男人任何机会开口，他们拥抱彼此。“你老了很多，”他笑起来，帝查卡用手摸索着他的面颊。

“而你都没有机会变老，”他回答，目光越过尼卓布的肩头，看到埃里克。

埃里克好奇地仰起头，但当帝查卡低下头表示歉意时，他什么也没说。

“这是我自己犯下的错，但我见证了更多，”尼卓布笑了。“我们的儿子做了我想做的，却不是以我当初的方式。”

“我当初没有听你的意见，是我的错，”帝查卡说，但尼卓布摇头。

“我们难道连死后也要继续争下去吗？”他咧开嘴。“而且我相信你的儿子刚才是向我的儿子求婚了。”

“像对待巴斯特女神一样对待他，”帝查卡嗤道。“那孩子对浪漫简直一窍不通。”

帝查拉感觉自己脸颊滚当，尤其是当埃里克沉思的目光投向他时。

“他做的够多了，比你做的要更多，”埃里克说，帝查卡面对这句尖锐的回答，只是颔首赞同，帝查拉惊愕地瞪着埃里克。

“那么我相信这就是你的答案了，帝查拉，”尼卓布微笑，松开了他的兄弟，站在了他的儿子面前。“我很高兴你看到了我承诺的那片夕阳。”

埃里克闭上眼，尼卓布的额头抵着他的，平原在他们的周围消失。

帝查拉猛地吸气惊醒，在他身旁，埃里克表情古怪地盯着他。

帝查拉不确定该如何回应，所以他只是从沙坑里爬了出来，站在旁边等着埃里克。

孩子们早就跑远了，帝查拉将带来的毯子抖开铺在地上，示意埃里克坐在另一边。

“谢了，”埃里克终于说，帝查拉则耸耸肩。

“这是他的权利；他是国王的儿子，就算血缘上不是，但他的心属于这里。我没有事先告诉你，因为我不确定这样是否有用，但巴斯特女神足够仁慈。”

“巴斯特……那就算你的神，是不是？”埃里克问，注视着帝查拉点燃他准备好的熏香，以及旁边一小罐仪式用油彩。

“她是我们所有人的母神，她是战争、音乐和欢愉的女神，”帝查拉解释，专心准备着他曾经被教导过的仪式，拿出工具来。

“所以你会像对待你的神一样对待我？”埃里克问，帝查拉希望这里的光线足够昏暗到能够掩饰他的表情，以及滚烫的皮肤。

最起码奥可耶不会看到这一幕。

“你真的很不会调情，你知道吧？”埃里克评论道，帝查拉放过了他的这次无礼，一部分是因为这句话不假，但更多是因为他已经准备好用别的东西来转移埃里克的注意力了。

他拿起罐子，看向另一个男人，“请允许我？”他征询道，等待埃里克点头，接着将手指浸入黏稠颜料中，按在埃里克的额头上。

“真的一定要搞得跟狮子王一样吗，”埃里克嘟哝，但帝查拉无视他。

“这是我们的方式，本该是在给你命名的那一天对你赠下祝福。首先是为了智慧……你的确需要这个，虽然你是个聪明人，但智慧看起来总是离你很远。”

“聪明到能够破解你的那个劳什子手铐，”埃里克反唇相讥。

“这就是为什么我又给它升级了，”帝查拉毫不示弱，愉快地看着埃里克皱起眉，虽然这有点模糊了他额上的痕迹。

他再次蘸取颜料，抹在了埃里克的左右手上。

“祝福你功成名就，”他说。

“我马上就要和国王结婚了，还能怎么更功成名就，”埃里克嗤道，帝查拉摇头笑起来。

“你一定非要跟我唱反调吗？”

埃里克的讥笑足以作为回答。帝查拉翻了个白眼，示意埃里克脱掉衣服。

男人意会了他，解开上衫，帝查拉在他的心口上抹下一道。

“最后是为了爱，”他轻声说。

埃里克这一次并没有说话，只是低哼一声，但帝查拉能够感觉到他的目光落在他的脸上，他想要收起罐子，但埃里克捉住了他的手腕。

“这只能做一次？”他问。

帝查拉摇头，“多少次都行，”他解释道，看着埃里克从他手中拿过颜料，伸手抹在帝查拉的胸口，对应他心上的最后一道彩痕。

“祝你快乐，因为你人还不错。我不信任你，但你做了我要求的一切。你带我爸爸回家，但你却一直皱着个眉头。你值得有一点快乐。”

帝查拉看了他好长一会儿，接着微笑，“谢谢你。”

“而且，每次盯着我的屁股看也只能带着你那么多的快乐，”埃里克补充道。

帝查拉确信任何当庭都会宽恕他将剩余的颜料抹在埃里克的头发里，那副脏兮兮的样子让阿由责备地看着两人，埃里克笑得就像他刚离开了牢笼一般。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*：还有谁不认识Idris Elba，you can kill yourself now


	5. Chapter 5

帝查拉没有看丢埃里克，他十拿九稳，男人一定在某个半径范围内……他只是不确定他的婚约者到底跑到了半径范围内的哪个地方去了而已。

 

几个月以来，帝查拉一直在不断宽限手铐的允许活动范围，但当埃里克触及边缘时会发出警报的系统却从来都没有响过，即便是眼下，他的系统仍然寂然无声，这就意味着埃里克一定仍然处于他设定的参数范围内，这也就意味着帝查拉严格意义上来说并没有看丢埃里克。

 

“你又看丢他了，”奥可耶叹气，当帝查拉做了个鬼脸时，她翻白眼。

 

“我没有……我知道他在哪里，确切来说，”他回答。

 

奥可耶的微笑尖锐又危险，这是她的武器之一。“那么他究竟在哪里呢，我的陛下？”

 

帝查拉移开目光，无视了阿由吭吭的闷笑。现在没有人尊重他了。他没有看丢埃里克。

 

“他和你的妹妹在一起，”奥可耶终于提示他，目光紧紧锁在他身上，注视着后者假装冷淡地离开办公室。

 

他身后的轻笑意味着他假装得并不太好。

 

他并不担心苏睿的安全，只要她还安稳地待在那个实验室里，苏睿就会是帝查拉所见到过最危险的人。以及，虽然他们的争执从未停歇过，但帝查拉直觉埃里克不会再碰他的妹妹一下。

 

如果非要说的话，他会更担心埃里克的安全。

 

那男人自从在实验室里醒来之后，就一直粘着苏睿，绕着她打转，每当她避开他时，帝查拉都能捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的失落，接着他又立刻藏起情绪。

 

帝查拉见过埃里克和他经常照看着的孩子们是如何互动的，他猜测男人或许是想和苏睿建立同样的联系，但埃里克从未威胁过孩子的性命，从未试图摧毁他们整个生活存在的根基所在。

 

苏睿有权利对此愤怒，这就是为什么帝查拉仍旧没有出言干涉，任由苏睿对他的婚约者怀持意见。

 

交谈的声音拉回了帝查拉的思绪，他在楼梯上层缓下脚步。

 

他不能看到他们，但他能够清晰听到他们的对话。

 

尽管残存的良知劝告他继续走下去，宣布他的到来，但他更多的私心还是让他站在原地继续偷听。

 

“我不怕你，”苏睿嘲道，帝查拉甚至能描绘出她脸上轻蔑的神色。

 

“是啊，你怕我，但这是我的错，我一开始来的时候有点算是把事情搞砸了，”埃里克回答，语调柔和，这是只有他和对外援助计划中的孩子们交谈时会用到的口吻。

 

苏睿沉默了一会儿，但帝查拉能听到有东西被摆弄的声音，意味着她大概在一边工作一边和埃里克说话。

 

“我的哥哥心胸开阔，比我要开阔得多。他能够原谅你试图伤害他，但我不能，”苏睿低声说。“我的爸爸是个好人，他不完美，但他是个好人，也是个好爸爸，虽然我爱他，他也爱我，但我知道我从来不是他眼中最好的那个。帝查拉总是更好。更会交流，更擅长数字，就算我精通的科技也无法让我超过他。”

 

帝查拉握紧拳头，苏睿的话将他撕裂开来。他的母亲早就告诫过他，偷听意味着你大概会听到你并不想知道的东西，而现在她的话成了真。

 

“但我的哥哥将我捧成了天上的星星，他永远不会因为太忙忽略我，不会因为太累而忘记分享我的成就，或是赞扬我。他就像爸爸和哥哥的结合体，而当我爸爸去世时，虽然这让我心痛，但他对此为我们早就做好了准备，”苏睿顿了顿，语调变得冰冷。“我对他的死亡有过准备，但我没有准备好看着我的哥哥在我面前死去。你不只是杀死了瓦坎达的国王，你夺走了我的灵魂，你从我的胸腔里扯掉了我的心，而我甚至没有时间哀悼他。我不害怕你，我也在试图学习我的哥哥原谅你，但我心中永远会有一部分恨着你，就算你死去我也不会流下一滴眼泪，这才是让我害怕的。”

 

帝查拉沉默地吸气。他甚至没有意识到自己闭上了眼睛。

 

他的胸口胀痛，现在他只想要拥抱他的小妹，保护她不受任何他在这个世界上所见到过的恐惧和背叛，但他不能。他唯一能做的就是给她时间和空间，让她成为他能够预见到的那个伟大女人。

 

“妈的，”埃里克轻声骂道。“真不留情啊，公主。”

 

“我只是纠正了你的错误，”苏睿回答。

 

“不啊，我明白，”埃里克继续说下去。“你完全有权利恨我……”他的话音逐渐微弱。“听着，我不是随便说的这句话，但是我很抱歉。我情愿跟你哥说，但……”

 

“他已经原谅了你，”苏睿指出。

 

“这不代表我就能不道歉了，”埃里克回答。“我不能逆转时间，纠正我所做过的，即便我能这么做，我也不会，因为改变已经发生了，这要重于我希望得到你的原谅。就算我能稍微改变一点，我也不会，还有更多人只能靠着我，我还有需要帮助的孩子，但是我对你发誓，这不是我随口说说的话……如果我再伤害你的哥哥，你可以随便怎么处置我。”

 

“你们两个太相像了，这很吓人，”苏睿嗤道。“好吧，我也会试着不要总是恨你的。”

 

“只是大部分时间？”埃里克戏谑道。

 

“别以为你能成功转移我的注意力。把手从我的扫描仪上拿开，”苏睿断然拆穿他。

 

“嘿，我只是在帮你改错。什么扫描仪会不能告诉我怎么把这个狗屁手铐解开啊？”

 

“什么扫描仪都不会告诉你！”苏睿气急败坏。

 

帝查拉站直了身子，转身离开了，放任他们两个继续重建关系，这是他们甚至没有意识到自己所渴望的关系。

 

他离开实验室时，苏睿的声音仍然在他身后回响。

 

“你是不是升级了我的东西？！”她尖叫，深深被冒犯到了，帝查拉摇摇头。

 

他们会没事的。

 

 

 

帝查拉看着议事会长老们争论不休。而每隔一会儿，都会有人瞥向四肢大敞瘫在座位上的埃里克，而后者的目光会像时钟一样精准地锁定在那个人身上，仿佛在深海中嗅到血气的鲨鱼，接着他迅速断开目光。

 

他们对视的时间不足以让他发现埃里克嘴角的弧度，而帝查拉对着男人取悦自己的举动忍不住摇摇头。

 

“我们不会同意的，”水域部落的长者叹道，当长者的注意力放到帝查拉身上时，他立刻挺直脊背。“国王必须决定如何处理那些叛徒。”

 

“就像他决定让其中一个坐在他身边一样？”莱纳纳，边境部落的代表质问道。

 

帝查拉挑起一边眉毛，埃里克倾身向前，手肘压在膝头，盯着出声的男人，一抹微笑跃然于他的脸上。

 

“瓦卡比将不会被视为叛徒。他只是遵从了他所选择的国王进行行动，”帝查拉回答。“我以为作为部族成员之一，你会比任何人都要理解他。”

 

“他为我们的部落带来耻辱，如果有人该受到惩罚的话，那就是他，”莱纳纳争执道。

 

“他没有强迫任何人加入战斗。他们只是选择跟随他的命令。任何其他争辩都是在间接地企图减少他们对自己行为所需要承担的责任，”帝查拉回答。

 

“而当你让其中一个叛徒坐在你身边的时候，却要惩罚其他的叛徒吗？此举正义何在？什么样的国王会接受一个头脑简单到将我们的科技视为传教并避之不及的人的意见？”

 

“听起来你对我们很有意见，”曼德拉插话，视线冰冷地锁定莱纳纳。“贾巴里人十分愿意向你展示我们有多简单，牧羊人。”

 

“他们明显也养牛，但是我是素食者，所以我看没必要担心他们，”姆巴库补充道，曼德拉的视线移到他的哥哥身上。

 

姆巴库回看过去，帝查拉猜想他什么时候会失去对整个议事会的控制。

 

“我决定将埃里克作为我的婚约者只是……我的决定，”帝查拉说道。

 

“你无法打败他，所以你决定将他困在你身边，”莱纳纳嘲道。

 

帝查拉张开口，奥可耶在他身后转变了姿势，将其视为侮辱，但埃里克比他们两个都快。

 

“欸，口气给我放尊敬一点。你在和你的国王说话呢，”他喊道，他的声音柔和，但其中的意图没有瞒过任何一个人。

 

“我不害怕你，外来人，”莱纳纳回击道，埃里克咧开嘴。

 

“酷，没事，但正因为我是外来人，所以你才要害怕我。你们重视传统，正式挑战，血缘契约之类的，但是我？我的人生座右铭是不要让你的嘴巴许下你的屁股兑现不了的承诺。”

 

莱纳纳的目光投向帝查拉，面无表情。“这是威胁吗？”

 

“不啊，我只这么一说，我记性够好，时间够多。随便你怎么想这句话都成，”埃里克打了个呵欠，重新倒回椅子里，一条腿挂在把手上。

 

“如果你想要一次正式挑战……”莱纳纳咆哮着从座位上站起来，而在那个男人能前进一步之前，埃里克就已经动了，只一眨眼的功夫，他的身体就从放松变为了攻击状态。

 

莱纳纳僵住了，埃里克站直了身子。“不然给我放尊重一点，不然我就把你打得屁滚尿流，”埃里克低声说，他的声音在一片寂静之中显得格外响亮。

 

帝查拉揉着太阳穴，想要站起来。

 

他没这个机会。

 

“雅达卡*，”拉蒙达唤道，走了过去，帝查拉紧张起来，不知道接下来会如何，埃里克转过去面对他的母亲。他们两个已经互相避开有几个月了，帝查拉不确定他的母亲想要做什么。

 

拉蒙达一手按在埃里克的小臂上，望着他，“不要因为愤怒丢失你的尊严。和一个没什么好失去的人发生口角，对你来说太有失身份了，”她哄劝道，将他带了回去，埃里克跟着她回到自己的座位上。

 

拉蒙达没有松开手，即便当两人落座后也依旧没有，帝查拉得努力把目光移开，埃里克盯着她，仿佛他不确定该如何理解这个动作。

 

“瓦卡比和那些跟随他的人将作为我们的大使留在贾巴里，直到姆巴库认为他们能够返回了为止，”帝查拉顿了顿，看向莱纳纳，“我们都失去了一些东西，因此我原谅你的言辞无礼，但任何违背我这次判决的行为都将被妥善处理。虽然瓦卡比叛变了，但他仍然是我们中的一员，你要给我好好记住这点。”

 

这句话作为会议陈词，示意他们该离开了，帝查拉站起身，目送长者们离开房间。

 

他扭头看向埃里克，但他的母亲却摇摇头。

 

“我想和雅达卡说说话，”她告诉他。

 

帝查拉犹豫了一会儿，但拉蒙达目光尖锐，他不得不跟着阿由走出房间。

 

他站在能够听到对话的范围外，等待着。

 

时间一分一秒过去，他的肌肉绷紧，接着当埃里克终于从议事室走出来时，他在微笑。

 

“我会想知道吗？”帝查拉问，埃里克摇摇头，他哼了一声。

 

他想问为什么男人会觉得需要维护他，为什么他要站起来面对莱纳纳，但埃里克露出的微笑是太过罕见，帝查拉不想失去那个笑容，所以他什么也没说。

 

当埃里克撞到他的时候，他甚至克制住了没有惊讶到跳起来，仿佛他们本就该肩碰肩一起走似的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*：埃里克的瓦坎达名字，N'Jadaka的翻译遵从了另一位老师的译法，写作雅达卡。如有不妥立刻改正


	6. Chapter 6

“为什么婚礼这档子事儿会拖得这么久？”埃里克问，帝查拉从他埋首研究的小型护盾上抬起头来看他。

他很快就得出结论，虽然埃里克能够被文书和法律文件转移注意力，但这个男人在实验室里才是真正的天才，无论苏睿如何暗示，他都不会征用一间实验室来取悦埃里克的。他的脑子里早就计划了好几个不同的方案，自从他们那次小小争执……帝查拉不会管那叫做内战，因为仅仅是对尸体的回忆就足以让他感到不舒服。

埃里克正位于他目前实验室的后方某处。

帝查拉抬头看向他，皱起眉来，十分确定埃里克已经彻底被他手中试图进行逆向工程的基莫由珠吸引了注意力。

埃里克冲着他脸上的表情嗤笑一声，“你已经全神贯注五个小时了，”他指出，帝查拉不知道埃里克时什么时候已经了解他到能够猜出他的想法了。

“听起来你简直等不及要嫁给我，”帝查拉回击道，暂时搁置眼下的研究，手指一扫就将护盾的图纸重新收回他的私人档案中。

“禁欲不是我的风格，考虑到你们这里都是要做就要做到最好的风格。我猜唯一能爬上你的床的办法就是等你把戒指套上来了，”埃里克回驳，帝查拉手指哆嗦了一下，差点就删除他刚点开的文件。

他眯起眼看着埃里克，“别想操纵我，”他叹息，一手揉搓太阳穴，他想起罗斯探员的话，并坚定地无视了胃里因此被搅起的抽搐感。这就是埃里克曾经做过的事；他渗入一个组织，学习他们的一切，接着从内部将他们摧毁。

帝查拉没有意识到他的孤独表现得如此明显，以至于埃里克甚至将其视为一个弱点。

“如果你也想要的话就不算操纵，”埃里克指出，他的嘴唇弯曲成一个得意微笑。

“你不喜欢男人，”帝查拉指出，十指交叠成塔状。

“我不喜欢 _大多数_ 男人。我喜欢聪明人，而大多数和我混在一起的男人都算不上聪明，”埃里克解释，扬起头盯着帝查拉。“倒不是说我有那么喜欢你，我只是想操一顿。”

“这么直白说出来还会有用？”帝查拉嗤道，打定主意要表现得这个涉及性爱的话题并没有刺激到他已经半勃了。

埃里克站起来，绕过帝查拉的桌子，国王一动不动地看着他，直到埃里克消失在他的视野外。

“我的脸有用就行。”

埃里克的声音带起一阵似有若无的暖意拂过帝查拉的耳畔，男人离开后，这感觉依旧徘徊不去，他被逼不得不靠着椅子往后仰，埃里克爬上了桌子，双腿大张，帝查拉的目光控制不住地直奔他腿间。

“所以你怎么说？我们到底要不要来一场不会怀孕的婚前偷跑*？”

帝查拉盯着他看了一会，试图在男人脸上找到任何一丝动摇或是不适的神情。

埃里克冲他挑起一边眉毛，接着他的表情变得狡黠，因为帝查拉的手指按在他的扣子上，拉下了他裤头的拉链。

“国王很够种啊，”埃里克嘲道，接着他咬住嘴唇，帝查拉扯了扯他的短裤。

“国王不喜欢被嘲弄，”帝查拉回答，仿佛才想起似的松开埃里克的腰带。

男人动了动胯，正方便他的裤子被整个褪下，他的目光全程都黏在帝查拉脸上。

当帝查拉蹭过他的膝头时，埃里克发出了仿佛被踹在肚子上的声音，帝查拉迅速勃起到甚至有些头晕，但他的重点不在那里，埃里克的阴茎正带着些微弧度翘起贴在小腹上，又粗又长，让帝查拉顿时口内生津。

帝查拉对上埃里克的视线，倾身将嘴唇贴在顶部，克制住想要微笑的冲动，埃里克的胯部颤栗着迎合他送上前来。

“操，哥们儿，我只是想要撸一发，”埃里克嘶声说，帝查拉得意地笑。

“你不想我跪下来吸你？”他嘲道，低头从埃里克的阴茎根部往上长长舔舐一记，他的嘴里翻起苦涩的味道，接着他决定自己还挺喜欢这个的。

他很多年没做过口活了，但他的身体还记得如何动作，他收拢嘴唇叼住埃里克的阴茎顶部，缓缓含下去。

他没有停，直到他的鼻尖碰到埃里克腹间修剪整齐的毛发。

他的眼底有生理性泪水，但他保持不动，鼻间平稳呼吸，空闲的另一只手摸到自己腿间隆起的一团，一边吞咽一边摇动腰胯抚摸自己。

“操，”埃里克呻吟，“你要是敢离开我他妈可能会杀了你。”

帝查拉想笑，但他只是后撤些许，接着再次吞了下去，闭上眼开始规律地吞吐着喉间的器物。

这不是爱，这只是在释放压力，帝查拉感觉到埃里克的肌肉绷紧，试图为他保持稳定。

这让他忍不住渴望更多，但他也会收下自己现在所能得到的。

有手指蹭过他的嘴角，他睁开眼。

埃里克垂下眼看着他，带着之前他们从先祖之地返回时他脸上那副如出一辙的表情。

帝查拉仍然不确定这是什么意思，但他并没有让自己被分心，他抬起头，浅浅噙住龟头。

他能够感觉到多余津液流了出来，正如他知道自己眼里肯定一片水汽，因为埃里克可观的尺寸，但他只专注在舌面上沉甸甸的重量，以及自己会阴间胀痛鼓动。

帝查拉两手按在埃里克的大腿上，他再次含了下去，接着在埃里克挺胯迎合他，将阴茎顶进他的喉咙里时，差点失去平衡。

他猝不及防呻吟一声，而嘴里塞着的阴茎则防止他太过大声叫来门口的朵拉守卫。

“就是这样，”埃里克低声说，手指离开帝查拉的嘴唇，开始绕弄他的头发。

他缓缓抽插，以一种温柔到让帝查拉阴茎抽痛的方式操他的嘴，接着他呻吟一声，一只手摸到自己腿间，而埃里克则抽身撤开，手掌撑在桌面上，臀胯打着圈晃动，将阴茎深深逼进他喉间，以至于帝查拉的大脑都要忘记呼吸。

他甚至没意识到自己正在疯狂地贴着手心挺动，直到高潮来临，锁死他身体每一块肌肉。

埃里克在他头顶发出一声咆哮，但帝查拉过分目眩，无法分辨声音，埃里克的阴茎在他的嘴里搏动，这触感让他愉悦地轻哼出声，埃里克另一只手也垂了下来，撑在桌上稳住自己。

帝查拉缓缓松开他，眨眨眼让视野变得清晰，他看向埃里克，手指颤抖着搭在座椅扶手上，瘫倒下去，脸上带着自得的微笑，注视着埃里克支离破碎的表情。

“我现在信了你那句要做就做到最好，”他笑起来，接着笑声顿消，埃里克俯身吻上他，舌瓣舔舐着帝查拉的嘴唇，直到他张口容纳他，接着有尖锐牙齿拉扯他的下唇，帝查拉低吼一声。

“你他妈简直疯了，你知道吗？”埃里克哼道。

“我们没有你想象的那么简朴落后，”帝查拉指出，微笑着看到埃里克的目光落在他的嘴唇上。

“一点也不，”埃里克赞同他，接着那个表情又出现了，但帝查拉现在太过懈怠而无法注意到这一点。

接着他的懈怠褪得一干二净，发现有人站在门口清了清嗓子，帝查拉畏缩了一下，越过埃里克的肩头对上了奥可耶的视线。

“妈的，”埃里克呻吟，注意到了她的存在，帝查拉此时十分同意他的看法。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* 原文为shotgun wedding，意味奉子成婚，或是结婚前已经怀孕，因为语意已经包含了新娘怀孕的意思，所以埃里克才会补充不会怀孕。啊妈的美妙的英文我不会翻。


	7. Chapter 7

帝查拉还以为埃里克会继续躲着他，所以当男人漫步走进他的办公室，假装无事发生，重新占据那张他通常坐着的沙发时，这倒是帝查拉的意外之喜。埃里克仿佛王室御猫，来去全随他高兴，并散发着“我大驾光临你就该感激涕零”的气场。

帝查拉挑起一边眉，看着埃里克坐在他的位置上。

“怎么？”埃里克皱眉质问，帝查拉心底有个小声音尖叫着让他别再去烦人家了，但他向来都不擅长听从自己的意见。

“没什么，”他微笑，埃里克眉头拧得更紧了，他的微笑加深。“我只想向你表示我的同情。”

埃里克一头雾水，皱眉转化为愤怒表情。“你他妈在说什么？”

“我只有想象你多么想要在我们的婚礼上穿白婚纱，但是，哎，”帝查拉惋惜道，愉快地注意到埃里克手边没有可投掷的东西，他知道埃里克的准头一定要比苏睿好。

“你倒是会开玩笑，”埃里克嘲道。“你噎着我的屌的时候怎么没见你笑得这么开心呢。”

帝查拉嗤笑，“不要夸大其词。我没有被噎到……你还没那么大。”

埃里克张嘴又闭嘴的样子简直奇妙无比，帝查拉继续低头进行他真正的工作，无视了房间另一头传来的不满嘟哝声。

但他却无法忽视扔到面前来的小包裹，锡箔纸包装，有椰子香味逸出来。

帝查拉抬眼看向埃里克，皱了皱眉，埃里克先他一步开口。

“听着，我那天不是故意要丢下你那什么的……”

“比你更勇敢的人也从奥可耶面前逃跑过，”帝查拉笑着打断他，埃里克呼出了一阵轻笑。

“是啊，她挺吓人的，但是……”他话音渐弱。“我尊重我的伴侣，无论如何，突然逃走是懦夫行径，所以这是我试图爷们儿起来的补偿方法，”他解释道，示意着那个小包裹。

帝查拉缓缓打开包裹，埃里克的目光全程都黏在他身上。

箔纸内是某种小小的棕色食物，看起来很硬，帝查拉看向埃里克。

“好让你知道，如果你打算毒死我的话，苏睿会成为女王，在那之后发生的任何事情都会记在你的头上，”他戏谑道。

“老天，吃就是了，”埃里克叹道，帝查拉偷笑，掰下一小块来。

第一口的甜味让他轻哼出声，接着是椰子和姜的浓烈味道，帝查拉忍不住又迅速咬下一口，慢慢咀嚼。

“这叫椰子滴，”埃里克告诉他，帝查拉抬起头时，发现埃里克带着那种奇怪表情看着他，以及隐隐透出的一丝骄傲，不过他值得骄傲，因为椰子滴的确美味。

帝查拉不知道是谁告诉埃里克他喜欢吃甜食，但无论如何，他还是很感激。

“你还能做出这些来吗？”他问……命令道，因为他十分乐于用肉欲来换取此时他口中神圣美妙的味道。

“能啊，当然了，我虽然不太擅长，但是如果你喜欢……”

“我喜欢，”帝查拉打断他，确保没有任何误会。“还有永远不要把这个给苏睿吃。”

“好吧？”埃里克嘀咕，离开了他的办公桌，露出一点忍俊不禁的表情，但帝查拉不在乎。“你知道你不能一直吃这个的吧？”

帝查拉回以他一个你大可以试试看的表情，那男人显然还有一点最起码的常识，所以他没有跟着打蛇上棍，而是举起双手做投降状，接着回到了他的沙发上。

帝查拉得好好谢谢姆巴库，因为光是因为这个就值得和埃里克结婚了。

 

帝查拉的睡眠很浅，但就算他雷打不醒，他也很怀疑自己是否能够无视手腕上刺耳的警报声。

他从床上翻身爬起，五感高度警戒着任何可能出现在他房间内的危险，但黑夜一片寂静，而警报持续拉响，这只能意味着一件事。

他不假思索地跑了起来，接着阿由立刻就位，跟着他冲出房间。

他滑过拐角，重重捶响埃里克的房门，后者没有应答，他立刻用钥匙开门。

房门打开的那一刻，帝查拉的心跳鼓噪。

他最先注意到了惊叫声，他走近了些，终于发现了埃里克那不应该被启动的串珠上方小小闪动的画面。

屏幕上的女孩很眼熟，但她跑得太快了，帝查拉无法认出她，画面被噪点模糊，哭声从串珠里传出来，在整个房间里回响。

“阿内卡，冷静下来，他妈的给我冷静一点。别再让她哭了，否则你跑不过他的，”埃里克恳求她，阿内卡看向串珠，面孔被愤怒扭曲。

“我不能，”她抽噎道，弓身藏进另一个角落，她背后的砸门声足够响亮，但还没有木头撞击的声音那么响亮。

当帝查拉靠近的时候，埃里克躲闪了一下，但帝查拉关心的不是那个，女孩藏在一角，画面稳定下来，足够让他看清女孩怀中的孩子。

“阿内卡，听我说，”他诱哄道，用力将喉间的胆汁苦味咽下去，又有东西在撞门了。“你的串珠，我需要你找到中心的第三颗，按照顺序扭转它，你明白吗？”

阿内卡摇头，紧紧将孩子的脑袋藏在怀里，目光锐利地射向埃里克。

“听他的，”埃里克低声说，阿内卡的下颚绷紧，她点点头，这对于帝查拉来说已经足够了。

“右转三下，左转一下，接着右转五下，”帝查拉指示她，她的手指按在串珠上。如果她输入正确的代码，那么他就能够控制基莫由珠，并改写安全协议。

他可以稍后再询问她是哪里弄来的基莫由珠，但现在，他只感激她身上还带着它们。

“现在就做，”他命令，看着他自己的串珠依次亮了起来。

蓝色光芒伸展开来，打在天花板上，接着蔓延到了地上，布满了游走电流的细小裂痕，将外面的世界变为一片漆黑，按照帝查拉的命令隔断了所有视野和声音。无论阿内卡在躲什么人，他都不可能再吓到她了。

“这个力场可以维持四个小时。核弹威力以下的攻击都无法对其造成伤害，”他轻声说，这句话似乎终于让女孩放松下来，她抽噎着用面颊贴着怀里的孩子，帝查拉的眼睛刺痛起来，他转过身去看向阿由，却发现奥可耶站在她身旁。

奥可耶的表情冷酷坚硬，“我会通知最近的行动人员，”她一字一句道，帝查拉点点头，他的注意力回到了埃里克和阿内卡身上。

“他要带走她。我告诉他……我去找了中心的一位女士，就像你让我做的那样，她找到了一位社工过来，但是你知道他在那边有朋友，然后他就要走了。我只是想和他说话，接着他妈的……”她咬紧牙关，埃里克下意识就要伸出手去，却只触到了全息画面，而并非他想要安慰的女孩，埃里克握紧拳头。“她还是个宝宝，宝宝就是会哭好吗？我知道我话多人又烂，但谁他妈会因为一个宝宝在哭就打在她的脸上？”

“我他妈的要杀了他，”埃里克低吼，他的怒火有如实质，阿内卡对此发出轻柔的声响作为回应。

“我也是这么说的，吓了那个孬种好一阵子，让我有时间先逃走，”她嘟哝着，眼泪在愤怒的面孔上干涸。

帝查拉说不出任何话来，他握紧埃里克的手腕，当男人抬起头时，帝查拉看到他眼底的感激。

“娜吉雅会在七分钟内赶过去，”奥可耶在后方说道，吸引了阿内卡的注意。她微笑，凑近了好让女孩能仔细看到她。“你会喜欢娜吉雅的，她享受在那些伤害他们应该保护的人身上造成大量痛苦。”

“所以她会狠揍他一顿，” 阿内卡点点头。“已经喜欢她了。”

埃里克嗤了一声，“你是个很霸的小孩，你知道吧？”

“你把我养大的，我这么够霸难道不是当然的吗？” 阿内卡哼道，低头看着伸手试图抓住全息图像的宝宝，眼泪渐渐止住。

 

帝查拉不确定他们坐在那儿等了多久，但当他按照奥可耶的指示收回力场后，两个女孩都已经在地板上睡着了，太阳升起，在埃里克的房间里涂抹上红色和金色。

娜吉雅温柔地唤醒阿内卡，女孩在等到埃里克的颔首同意后才握住了娜吉雅的手。

“听着，我大概应该道歉我偷了这个，但是这玩意儿救了我一命，所以我其实没那么抱歉，” 阿内卡嘟哝着站起来，谨慎地没有闹醒怀里睡着的孩子。

“说你很抱歉，”埃里克叹气，阿内卡翻了个白眼。

“随便了，我很抱歉，但是我也不抱歉，你懂吧？”她对娜吉雅说，他们离开了那间屋子，接着在能好好说一句再见之前讯号就中断了。

室内气氛凝重，经过了这一整晚，帝查拉终于松了口气。即便知道苏睿的科技足以应付这一切，但他却仍然意识到自己远隔万里，无法帮助阿内卡，这让他感觉弱小。

他甚至不想知道埃里克脑子里的想法。他看向埃里克，男人仍然盯着床上光芒熄灭的串珠。

“她爸爸是个混蛋，”埃里克打破沉默，低声说。“搞得她妈妈染上了海洛因瘾，阿内卡降生之后，我尽一切可能保证她不去碰毒品……但这维持不了多久的。”

“你怎么认识他们的？”帝查拉问，转过去面对埃里克，后者露出一个哀伤的微笑，让他胸口钝痛。

“阿内卡的妈妈是我们孤儿院最大的孩子。基本上是她将我们养大的，”他解释道。“我答应她我会照看她的孩子。那是我要做的第一件事……回去接走她们。”

帝查拉没有说话，当埃里克的重量压在他肩头时，他一动不动，只是转过头看着另一个男人。

“谢谢，”埃里克轻声说。

“不用说谢。她是你的家人，那么她也是我的家人，家人就是要互相帮助，”帝查拉回答，假装没有感觉到睡衣被打湿。

他不会问阿内卡的妈妈发生了什么……这对他们两个来说都更好。

 


	8. Chapter 8

有另一具散发热量的身躯贴近他，将帝查拉从睡梦中唤醒，他试图避开这股热量，想要从紧紧压着他的大火炉下滚开，但那东西似乎黏上他了，他不得不睁开眼。

埃里克伏在帝查拉胸口，一条手臂抱住显然已经归属于两人共享的枕头，并试图在这过程中闷死沉睡的帝查拉。

他再次想要逃离他的八爪鱼未婚夫，但埃里克只是不满地嘟哝着，愈发收紧手臂，帝查拉确信任何其他动作会直接吵醒埃里克，所以他一动不动，只保持呼吸。

在这几个月里，埃里克从敌人变为囚徒，再变为他想保护的人，帝查拉不知道他该如何处理这股每当他注视着那个男人，胸口就会涌起的感情。

“你准备继续那么大声地思考，还是想闭嘴继续睡觉？”

埃里克的声音里带着浓浓睡意，帝查拉看着他眨了眨眼，后者仍然闭着眼。

“真是不敬，”帝查拉啧道，却顺从地任由埃里克将他拽过去，直到他们再次躺在同一个枕头上。

“想睡觉有什么不敬的 ，”埃里克回答，终于舍得睁开一只眼，仿佛是为了确保帝查拉不会偷跑似的。“我不知道你，但是我好困。”

“我一个小时内就要起床，”帝查拉回答，试图挣开埃里克的怀抱。

“胡扯，你现在需要的是休息。我挺想给你口一管的，但是我现在困得要死，”埃里克反驳他，这句话让帝查拉把白眼翻到天上去，因为他不知道自己究竟犯下什么罪孽才摊上了这么个满嘴荤话的东西。

“我谢谢你不要让你的牙齿靠近……”他顿住了，埃里克抬起头。“怎么了？”

“我只是想听到你说‘屌’，”埃里克咧嘴笑起来。

“这下你又醒来了？”帝查拉皱眉。

“我没有醒来，我只是不那么困，而且你从来没在我面前说过一句‘该死’。这就像听到英女皇骂街或者什么别的一样，”埃里克解释道，拿手比划。“所以继续……说啊。”

“你以为我不说脏话？”帝查拉笑起来，无视了埃里克迫切的要求。

“你说吗？”

“我当然说了，我仍然只是肉体凡胎罢了，雅达卡，”帝查拉轻笑，重新躺在枕头上，暂时闭起了眼睛。

有温热手指拂过他的眼皮，他睁开眼，发现埃里克正看着他，目光专注。

“不要认为你 _只是_ 什么，”埃里克低声说，帝查拉皱眉，再次闭上眼。

“我不觉得我们已经熟悉到了能够互相定义谁是什么的那个份上，”他说道，埃里克没有回答，但他能感觉到男人在移动，接着他的吐息似有若无地喷洒在帝查拉的皮肤上。

他强忍住没有睁开眼睛，因为有些话在黑暗中更容易被说出口。

“说的跟你能用我说过的话来对付我似的，”埃里克嗤道，声音苦涩，帝查拉吓了一跳，意识到埃里克握住了他的手腕。

他睁开眼，埃里克看着他。

“如果这是真话，那就教我，”他说。

“教你什么？”埃里克皱眉。

“你，”帝查拉简单地回答，埃里克睁大眼睛，但只有一瞬，接着他用冷酷微笑掩饰了过去。

“你以为你有多了解我？”

“我知道你的资料，但数据不代表一个人，你不只是那些数字。你是家人，”帝查拉回答，看着男人眉头拧起。“告诉我你的家人，那些你选择的家人。”

埃里克沉默了很久，帝查拉担心他这一步是否太过激进。

“我没有选择他们，他们就是，成为了我的家人。”埃里克嗤了一声，闭上眼，帝查拉也跟着闭眼，黑暗使得听觉更加灵敏，他的注意力全部都在埃里克的声音上。“他们第一次把我送去孤儿院的时候，遇见了鞋子，”埃里克笑起来。“她的真名字叫黛德丽，但是我们都叫她鞋子，因为她从来不肯脱下那双天煞的运动鞋，就算睡觉的时候也不脱……她总是觉得会有人偷走它们。阿内卡让我想起她小时候的样子。她好小，但是她不会容忍任何人欺负她，因为她是最年长的那个，她照顾我们所有人。”

“你爱她，”帝查拉说，他脑袋下的枕头动了动，所以他猜这大概是埃里克在点头。

“谁能不爱她呢。她为了我们努力求生，她总是照看着我们，所以我们也要照看她，这样才对，”埃里克解释道，这一次换帝查拉点点头，在沉默的间隙吐气。

“我恨死了我的爸爸把我送走。我们在很多事情上的意见都不一致，他总是认为我太小，认为我思虑不周，当他告诉我我必须离开家，离开苏睿时，这感觉就像他在因为我的存在而惩罚我，”帝查拉轻声说，埃里克握紧了他的手腕。“这很愚蠢，但当他受伤时，当我没能及时救下他时，我脑子里唯一能想到的就是，也许我是故意的，也许我的恨并没有像我设想的那样消失……”

“幸存者内疚就有这么屎，”埃里克嘟哝，帝查拉摇摇头，他的喉间哽塞，坦白了他从未想说出口的话。“别这么想，”埃里克嘶声说，帝查拉猛地睁开眼，埃里克瞪着他。“你想要假装自己是超人，认为自己应该停止时间救下他，没问题，但是这连我都骗不过去，我看过录像，我只看到了一个用尽全力想要保护他的国王的人，你失败了没错，因为你只是凡人，我知道和那些外星人以及所谓的‘神祇’混迹在一块会让你产生幻觉，但你只是凡人。你不能做到那么多，不管你多努力都没用。”

帝查拉发出的声音仿佛有人踩在他的身上。“你怎么能这么残忍还这么明智？”

“肯定是你之前给我做的那个狮子王仪式起作用了，”埃里克立刻回答，帝查拉微笑，埃里克冲他翻了个白眼。

“我现在知道阿内卡为什么会表现得那样了……没有什么能动摇你，是不是？”

“像我们这样长大孩子都会学着长出一身的铠甲。最起码我要教会她这个，毕竟这就是她的妈妈教给我的，”埃里克耸耸肩，他的目光闪烁，注视着帝查拉无法看到的某处。

“娜吉雅会确保他们安全，”帝查拉保证，埃里克的目光回到他身上，他稳稳地看到他的眼睛里去。“没有人会在我们的保护下伤害到那些孩子，我们的间谍会以性命保证这点。”

埃里克没有回答，他闭上眼睛，当帝查拉的意识再次堕入梦乡时，他的脑子里已经有了一个计划。他需要有人帮助才能实施这个计划。

 

“你对美国法律知道多少？”帝查拉走进苏睿的实验室问道。

“你也早上好啊，哥哥。你今天过得如何？我很好谢谢你这么关心我，毕竟，倒不是说你从来不会来吃早餐。当然了，这种事情怎么会发生呢，考虑到我一直是那个帮你带早餐的人，而你只会在自己的房间里随着日升冥想。”苏睿嘶声嘲笑他，帝查拉僵在楼梯上。

“我很抱歉？”他开口道，不确定他是否该倒退一步。

“你知道，如果你敢跑的话，我会打断你的腿，”苏睿甜蜜地补充道，帝查拉后颈的汗毛竖了起来。“你昨晚究竟睡在哪里，哥哥？”

“苏睿，”帝查拉叹气，从楼梯上下来。“你非得讨论我的私生活不可吗？”

“这是我唯一能讨论的东西，”她嘟哝着，帝查拉假装他没有听到那句话。

“美国法律，”帝查拉提醒她，苏睿挺直了脊背。

“我知道如果你打算雇佣律师的话，美国政府会尽一切手段阻止你，直到你同意他们的部分条件为止，”苏睿皱眉。

帝查拉挥挥手，“我不会雇佣律师，”他解释道，“我在美国还是有一些不是在逃通缉犯的朋友的。”

苏睿坐在她的椅子里缓缓转圈，“托尼可以用，但是他在托词诡计这方面会需要帮助，”她顿了顿，检查自己的指甲。“当然了我无比自愿前往大洋彼岸去协助他。”

“我知道你在想什么，而我的回答是不，我不会让你和托尼·史塔克计划某个夸张的间谍场景，或是秘密建造一栋地下实验室的。我会向罗兹上尉寻求帮助。”

“你从来不让我找乐子，”她气鼓鼓地说，接着表情变得严肃起来。“串珠在娜吉雅汇报失窃的时候就开始记录周围的一切情况了。如果他在伤害婴儿时候那女孩带着它的话，回复录像应该会很容易。”

帝查拉想问她究竟是谁告诉她这件事的，但他忙着压抑死灰复燃的怒火而无暇专注苏睿。

“这就能够证明他是一名不合格的父亲，但如果我们只把那个孩子带回来，会产生问题……如果你是这么打算的话？”

帝查拉拉开凳子坐了上去。“我考虑过，但我不认为应该只将他们两个带回来。埃里克说过还有更多孤苦无依的孩子，而瓦坎达却又有这么无法生养孩子的家庭，”他指出，苏睿点头。

“这能行，”苏睿笑起来。“如果我们在这里建立对外援助计划，让他们报名的话，我们就能让那些孩子再一次有机会得到家人。埃里克怎么想？”

“他不知道我在做这个，”帝查拉皱眉，手指握在一块。“如果事情出了差错，他会发疯的。”

苏睿沉默了好一阵子，帝查拉瞥向她，她带着某种奇怪的表情看着他，满脸都写着怜悯。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么，”她轻声说。

帝查拉弯起嘴唇露出一个小小微笑，“我不知道，”他承认道，“但我感觉这么做才是对的。”

苏睿的沉默已经明确表达了她的看法，但帝查拉对此一个字也不想听。

 

帝查拉惊讶地发现奥可耶在他的办公室里，她脸上的表情让他开始犹豫是否应该更加谨慎接近她。

他问候了他的将军，示意她坐下。

“苏睿告诉我了你的计划，这是个不错的主意……”

“但？”帝查拉问。

奥可耶叹息着揉了揉眼睛。“你还记得你第一次遇见娜吉雅吗？”她问，帝查拉点头。“你当初看着她的样子和你现在看着他的方式如出一辙……”帝查拉张开嘴想要反驳，但她只是摇头。“你毫无保留地爱人，这不总是一件坏事，但当娜吉雅离开的时候，你整个人都崩溃了。”

“我不爱他，”帝查拉否认道，试图甩脱这项质控，身体都向后仰。

“还没有，但这个……你的这个计划，你也许还不明白，但这其中的意图简直昭然若揭，而他可不是个傻子，”奥可耶指出。

“他值得快乐，这也不仅仅是为了他，”帝查拉皱眉。

“如果他永远也无法让你快乐呢？接下来该怎么办？”奥可耶质问。“如果他只是利用这段婚姻来达成他以前无法做到的事情呢？”

“我……”帝查拉皱眉。“这是他的权利。”

“别，”奥可耶厉声说。“别想给我逞强，别对我这样。我和你了解我一样了解你，我知道这会要了你的命，但你还是坐在这里告诉我你会任由他……”

“这是他的权利，”帝查拉重复道，不知道他在说服谁。“他属于他自己，奥可耶。如果这不是他的选择，那么我只能尽我所能让他快乐，在这个我为他建造的笼子里。”

“我能说句话吗？”她问，帝查拉点点头，她坐在椅子上挺直了身子。

“这个笼子关着你们两个人，而你也应该快乐，”奥可耶轻声说，她弯起嘴唇。“你这个人好到有时候甚至让我恐惧，”在帝查拉来得及回答她之前，她就已经站起身。

“下一次打算叫我傍大款的时候，记得在我听不见的地方说，”埃里克的声音轻柔，但他脸上的表情却和温柔没有任何关系，当帝查拉抬起目光，看见他倚在敞开的门口处，双手抱起，瞪着奥可耶。

这足够说明他有多被分心，甚至没有注意到埃里克靠近的声音。

奥可耶只是看了他一眼，“你说的好像我不知道你在那里一样，”她嗤笑。“和你的婚约者谈谈，免得我把你们两个都打一顿。他可能是瞎子，但我也知道你是怎么看着他的。”

埃里克还没来得及回答，她就走了出去。

“抱歉，”帝查拉说，但埃里克却冲他皱眉。

“我祝福你快乐，你却认为我不在乎你是否快乐？”他问道，踏进房间。

“你不需要在乎，”帝查拉叹息，无视了埃里克脸上困惑的表情，因为他已经受够了其他人都认为他们知道得比他要多。“你有什么事？”

埃里克耸耸肩，将眼熟的铝箔纸小袋子扔在帝查拉桌上。“给你做点椰子滴之外的东西，”他说道，给自己找了个座位。

帝查拉缓缓打开包装，鼻翼翕动，香蕉的甜味弥漫他的办公室。

里头是一片类似面包的东西，很软，帝查拉咬了一口，差点呻吟出声。

“这是香蕉面包，阿内卡教我做的，她让我对你说‘嗨’，”埃里克说。

帝查拉咽了一下，下意识抹了抹嘴，“帮我感谢这份礼物和她的问候。”

“很好，”埃里克咧嘴笑起来。“顺便说一句，我不用谁需要才会在乎。”

帝查拉什么也没说，因为一旦他默认，就代表他是在感谢奥可耶插手这件事，他可不想这么做……就算她也许可能是对的也不行。

 


End file.
